A Snowy Day
by Small-Happy-Crane
Summary: A pleasant vacation for the Konoha 11. Rated T just in case something happens in the later chapters, I probably will change it though.
1. A new mission

A Day in the Snow

By Small-Happy-Crane

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

Chapter one - A new mission

* * *

A quiet flutter of wings could be heard at near dawn at Konoha. At the window is a snowy owl and it hoots and kicks the window a few times. After a while, patters of footsteps are heard and the owl tilts its head towards one side and hoots a bit more. 

"Hoot. Hoot. Hoot?"

"Yawn, what is it? I just got up in the middle of a good dream..."

"Hoot."

The owl sticks out one of its legs and on it was a letter. Shizune yawns again and stretches her arms a bit before taking the letter off. The owl hoots again and Shizune went over to a drawer to pull out a block of food for the owl. But as she turned around, the owl wasn't there anymore.

"Well that was strange, all of the messengers from Snow village always want some sort of food before leaving... Oh wait! The Letter!"

As she rips open the letter, the door behind her opens, revealing Tsunade with a tired look on her face. She was already dressed as it was already time for most people in Konoha to wake up.

"Tsunade-sama! A message from Snow village arrived, but the request on it is a bit strange..." Shizune mumbled after being surprised.

"Hmm… it really is, but it can easily be done." Tsunade then took the letter and smiled a bit, "It can easily be done."

"Should I call upon-"

"Yes, call upon Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. Tell them... ah, wait. Just tell them that there is a little surprise."

"Hai! Anyone else?"

"Mmm…" A thoughtful look appears on the Fifth Hokage's face "Anko."

////////// A Bit Later At The Training Grounds \\\\\

"That should be enough training for today! Lee! I'm so proud of you for reaching sixth chakra gate!"

"Yes Sensei!"

And as always, a magical sunset appears when it is almost noon. Over to the side are Tenten and Neji; both were attacking each other with a katana and kunai. They stopped after their sensei's announcement of a break and Tenten placed her katana on the grass. Neji flipped the kunai over and threw it back into his bag. A hawk could soon be seen circling above their heads.

"Skreee!!!"

"Huh? A message? OK! All of you get something to eat while I see what Tsunade-sama requested me for!"

And in a second all that was used to be Gai-sensei was a cloud of dust.

////////// Back At The Hokage Office \\\\\

Tsunade could now be seen at her desk sharing some dango with Anko who was apparently happy about being called up there. Asuma and Kurenai were on one side of the room talking quietly about what the newest mission might have in store for their teams. Kakashi, well he was leaning against the wall reading the letter that described the mission. Just as Shizune stood up to get some more paperwork for Tsunade the door slammed open revealing Gai.

"NO!!! This cannot be possible!!! My rival has beaten me here?!"

"Did you say something Gai?"

"Why do you always act like this?! Oh yes, Tsunade-sama! Why have you called all of us here today?"

The Hokage sighed and threw her eaten stick into a precariously pointy trashcan. She waved to Kakashi who then handed the letter to Gai. Gai quickly skimmed the short letter and looked up.

"So should we do this strange but youthful mission?"

"Well..." Tsunade waved a dango stick around "all of your students haven't gotten a mission for a while so why not?"

"It would be a good mission... should we tell our students?" Kurenai asked

"No, just tell them the first part I guess," replied Tsunade with an evil smile "let the rest be a nice surprise"

////////// Back to the Training Grounds \\\\\

A giant Akamaru leaped up and landed on his owner. He liked doing this since Kiba would get mad and would chase him around Konoha. But today it was different, Kiba just lied there on the ground staring at Akamaru. A few butterflies surround them and Akamaru jumped off to chase them. Shino could be seen in the shadows talking with some beetles while Hinata was massacring a tree. A few leaves flew by and revealed Kurenai with a smile.

"Sensei, what is it? All I have been doing for the past week is being pounced on by Akamaru."

"We have a new mission, a strange one but a mission in the end."

"Yahoo!!! A mission!!! Where is it?!"

"Snow Village, a nice place in my own opinion."

"S-Snow village? Isn't it very far?"

"It isn't Hinata, or at least by the way we are going to be traveling there it isn't. So all of you, we are leaving the day after tomorrow" Kurenai turned around and started to walk back to the village "also bring some things as if you are going to go to vacation and a dance."

////////// Ichiraku \\\\\

Well we can easily guess who is here, Naruto and today he was somehow able to drag along Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto has several bowls next to him and is busy eating his tenth bowl. Sasuke and Sakura were eating at a normal pace when Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Hello everyone, I believe that all of you are bored since there haven't been any recent missions."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I can't even get Tsunade-sensei to get me an assignment."

"Well the Hokage had found us a miss-"

"Yeah! A mission! Where is it?! Is it at- OW!!!"

"Naruto" Sakura growled after punching him on the head "Maybe if you shut up, you would know!"

"Slow down, there isn't any need for violence right now. Well it's at Snow Village-"

"Snow Village! Yeah! What are we doing? Fighting off vil-"

Well Sakura has gotten angry again and punched Naruto on the head again. Naruto fell onto the ground with a large thump. Sweat drops appeared on Kakashi and Sasuke as Naruto slowly got up from the ground.

"Well I guess that was inevitable, so all of you just pack some things as if you are going to go to a vacation and a formal dance."

////////// Flower shop \\\\\

Ino is standing next wall arranging flowers in a rainbow. The back door opens and out comes Shikamaru and Choji carrying buckets of daffodils and tulips. Shikamaru places his bucket in an empty spot in the store and Choji does the same on the other side of the store. A bell rings and the trio's eyes look at the front door.

"Well, it seems that Ino was able to get you to do something for once."

"Oh sensei, they're just helping me out."

"We have a new mission and it's at Snow Village. So you all know what to do and pack some things like your going to vacation and a dance."

////////// Nighttime at Sakura's House \\\\\

Sakura laid on her bed thinking about the newest mission. Many possibilities floated around her head, one after another.

_"A formal dance? That doesn't make sense... why are we going to go to a formal dance? And a vacation? None of these things fit... maybe we're going to a party of some type..."_

Sakura slowly got up and pulled out a brown leather backpack. She stuffed in a dress, extra clothes, a bag filled with medical herbs, and other various things. Then she took out a sky blue kimono with small cherry blossoms floating in the wind.

_"I'll ask Ino tomorrow if she wants to go shopping."  
_

* * *

**Yay!!! My first story/chapter. Please be kind and review. I don't really mind if you send mean reviews but positive ones always help!  
**


	2. Hidden Feelings

A Day in the Snow

By Small-Happy-Crane

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

Chapter two - Hidden Feelings

"Hey! Ino! Hurry up!"

"Sakura you're too impatient!"

Ino walked out of her house wearing an orange shirt and some jeans. Sakura is wearing red shirt trimmed with white and light grey capris. They raced each other to the Yamanaka's family store to get Ino's bag and went off to the nearest store.

"Ino, do you know what's happening tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to that mission to Snow Village."

"So do you get the part about the dance or the vacation thing?"

"Well I think that- Oh Sakura! Look at this kimono! Isn't it pretty?"

Ino held up a kimono with a yellow lily flowering in a shimmering green meadow painted into it. Sakura nodded and remarked that it would look nice on her and Ino rushed off to buy it. Then the pink haired kunoichi smiled at her friend and remembered a meadow that looked just like the one on Ino's newly attained kimono. A breeze flew by gently on her face as she remembered a certain memory. There she was again with Ino as younger children that had just started to go to the academy.

"Hey Ino! I found someone that I like!" A young Sakura cried out as she slowly ran to her friend.

"Oh really? Who?" Ino questioned when Sakura stopped a few feet away from her.

"That boy with the black hair and eyes that sits next to the window!"

"I bet its Sasuke. It is isn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, all of the girls fall for him," a boy said that was standing near them "even Ino likes him."

The two girls look at each other with wide eyes and stared at each other. Leaves swirled by and another image appeared. This time they were in a forest with their backs to one another.

"I think we should end our friendship..."

"What?! Why?" Ino swirled around and faced Sakura "why should we?"

"Because if we like the same guy, aren't we rivals?"

"Yeah I guess, fine then! I won't lose to you!"

"Me either!"

Once more leaves swirled by Sakura's face once more as she slowly stepped back into reality. Ino was now rushing back to Sakura with a happy grin on her face. Sakura knew that her friend now likes Shikamaru now even though she denies she likes that lazy guy. There were too many clues that lead Sakura to that decision. Now reflecting back on her own self she wonders whom she likes. Sasuke, the boy she had a crush on when she was younger. The one that she was put into a team with and was bragging about. Sasuke, who left her when he went after Orochimaru. The one that Naruto went through so much trouble getting back when he just returned after killing his mentor and last family member.

_"So many mixed feelings, I hated him and loved him. If I don't hate him-"_

"Sakura! Let's go to the next store!"

"Ok Ino! We should get something warm if it snows on the way."

"That would be hard... I know this one store that might have some, come on!"

_"If I don't hate him, do I still love him?"_

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her towards a store at the end of the street. Sakura laughed and pulled her wrist out before it was dislocated from her arm. The two of them ran to the store and immediately started searching. They both found fleece jackets and went on looking. Ino started thinking about what the mission was. It's true that it would be strange for the Hokage to want them to just take a vacation.

"Hey Sakura! Do you want to know what I think about this mission?"

"Sure, what's your opinion?"

"Maybe the Hokage thinks that we all have worked really hard and that we should have a break."

"Yeah maybe, what if there is something else?"

"Come on, it's not like the dance is a ritual to call upon the dead and seal them into someone. At least I hope it isn't."

Sakura said something but Ino didn't hear her. Instead she remembered the time that she had entered the mind of Sakura's during the Chunnin Exams. The demonic shadow that forced her out after threatening to kill her.

_"Yes, Naruto is quite annoying isn't he?"_

_"What?! What are you?!"_

_"Ino-pig! If you don't get out right now, I'll crush your mind into pulp!"_

Ino smiled; the justu wouldn't have worked if Sakura got away. Shikamaru would have held the enemy down with his shadow bind, but it was the Chunnin exams so he couldn't help. At first she didn't really like him because of his laziness. But then again, he was kind of nice to be with. The other day she went to watch clouds with him in exchange to have him help out in the store.

_"Do I like him? After all he is a bit too lazy for me. Maybe I do after all, I always want to be near him..."_

"Ino? Ino. Ino!"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look spaced out."

"Oh I'm fine."

_"Should I tell him? For a guy with an IQ of 200, his emotional levels are way below that."_

Hinata's room

Several kimonos lay stretched out on a blue and white bed while several other clothing was falling out of a duffel bag. Hinata had almost pulled out her whole closet looking for the right one. Also on the bed was Tenten who was looking at each one with minimal interest. Finally the flying kimonos stopped as Hinata had realized that she had pulled out her entire closet. She turned around and looked at Tenten. Tenten was literally buried and popped her head out after awhile.

"Geez Hinata, I thought that Sakura and Ino had a lot."

"S-sorry! I just couldn't find a particular one."

"What do you mean? There's probably a hundred right here."

"D-did you see one that had a scene of a pond?"

"Yeah, it was the first one you took out."

A sweat drop appeared on Hinata as she stood halfway into her closet. She turned around and looked through the pile once again. Tenten sighed and pulled a kimono painted with lotuses, koi fish and dragonflies dancing among the clear waters of an ornamental pond. Hinata then muttered thanks, folded the kimono, and cleaned up her bag. The two of them cleaned up the mess and sat down on the bed again.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me pick out a kimono."

"You're welcome."

"So who do you think you'll dance with?"

"I-I don't know. How about you? You like Neji don't you?"

"What?! No I don't! It's not like you don't have a crush on Naruto!"

Hinata started blushing and stuttering again but Tenten was looking at her kimono that lay by her. It was painted with flames caressing some white orchids and a white crane flying above it. The two of them smiled and bid farewell to each other as the night began to come.

* * *

**Yay second chapter. Please review!  
Naruto: Too bad, no one reviewed last time.  
SHC: Oh well, want some ramen?  
Naruto: Yeah! A large pork miso ramen with extra pork!  
Sakura: How on earth do eat all of that?  
Naruto: I go training after eating  
SHC: Sakura, want some?  
Sakura: No, I bet Naruto is gonna lose if I spar with him.  
Naruto: You're on!  
Well if you want to see more give me ideas. So REVIEW.  
**


	3. The Beginning of a Diversion

A Day in the Snow

By Small-Happy-Crane

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

Chapter three - The Beginning of a Diversion

* * *

The skies were clear blue and the birds were singing a soothing song. Today was the day that the Konoha 12 was going to go on their mission. Sasuke was walking to a flower shop to pick up a certain package. Shikamaru could be seen packing a shogi board and a mysteriously small colorful card. The rest of the mission goers were packing last minute things such as food and clothing.

- The Northern Konoha Gate -

At the gate was a cart with a pair of horses. One of them is a chocolate black and the other was mostly a light brown. Both of them were eating some grass near some trees. Sasuke and Sakura were piling up the various bags into a large heap. Ino was half asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder and Choji was busily eating chips. Asuma was engaged into a game of Shoji against Shikamaru and he wasn't near winning as usual. Team Gai were fixing up the cart while Hinata, Kiba and Shino were tending the horses. Kurenai and Anko walked up to everyone with smiles.

"So in a few minutes we will be leaving" Kurenai looks around, " where are Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is always late and Naruto is-"

"I'M NOT LATE!!!"

Naruto is seen running at full speed to the gate. His backpack is half off and is holding his jacket in one hand. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to witness the scene; a few of them had sweat drops appear. Just as Naruto reached the gates, Kakashi appeared and grabbed Naruto by his backpack.

"Ah, hello everyone. I'm not too late I suppose?

"W-why did you do that?"

Naruto is now lying on the ground on his back and is twitching slightly. He hasn't had a very good morning today unfortunately. He had overslept and found out that he was quite low on money when he went out to eat ramen. Then he remembered that Jiraya had "borrowed" some the other day. Kakashi helped him up and they walked over to the now working cart. Everyone got in and Asuma along side with Kurenai sat up in the front to drive it.

- A few Hours Later -

It was the late afternoon and most of them started fidgeting a bit. Ino was weaving a small garland out of flowers that she picked up at lunch. After awhile though she finished and tossed it over her shoulder… and it somehow landed on sleeping Shikamaru's head.

"Wha? Why are there flowers- ACHOO!"

"Oh! Sorry Shikamaru! I thought that you were awake and would have batted them away!"

"Neh, I think it looks better on top of your head."

He picked them up and gently adjusted them on Ino's head. Ino blushed and muttered something about the colors not matching. Sakura was sitting on the other side and was weaving in flowers into a small bag out of grass. She looked up and smiled at her friend.

"So now Ino is starting to make him like her. I knew it, but I wish today there was something else to do…"

Naruto was sitting next to Sakura and had fallen asleep since lunch. The cart crossed over a bump in the road and he fell onto Hinata.

"_So this is supposed to be interesting?" _Sakura thought.

"Sorry Hinata! I was asleep and- Are you sure you don't have a fever? Your face is kind of red."

"U-uh yes! I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure? I think that you- OW!" And at this Naruto fell onto the floor after Neji punched him.

"How dare you land onto Hinata-sama like that?!"

"It was on accident Neji! You don't need to punch me!"

"Neji! H-he didn't do it on purpose!"

"Still, how dare he do that!"

The afternoon crossed onto the night and they stopped to rest by a small river. Lee jumped out and started erecting a tent within moments while others went to get their things out. Shikamaru was holding his card while looking at Ino and was knocked into Sakura. The card flew out and laid right in front of Ino and she consequently picked it up and looked at it.

"Huh? What's this?"

"No- wait, um, Ino? C-can you g-give that to me?"

"Wait a minute, I want to see what's inside…"

* * *

**SHC: Well, wasn't that fun?**

**Naruto: Thanks for the ramen!**

**SHC: You're welcome, where's Sakura?**

**Naruto: I don't know, I'm supposed to meet her at the training grounds.**

**SHC: Then go? Naruto speeds off**

**Sasuke: Hello. Why haven't you done anything exciting yet Crane?**

**SHC: Just you wait you're next. And then Neji and then a new character will come in sometime soon.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**SHC: So review! And please give me ideas so you can get this story updated quicker.**


	4. The End of the Diversion or is it?

A Snowy Day

By Small-Happy-Crane

Okay! This is a late Christmas present to all of my readers! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update the story for the past 3-4 months. There was schoolwork, procrastination and writer's block that prevented me from writing this chapter. So have fun reading! 

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

Chapter four – The end of the diversion or is it?

* * *

Ino opened the card and was about to read it when an arrow grabbed the card and pinned it to a tree. Everyone immediately jumped back and started to scan the area. Both the Hyugas activated their Byakugan and quickly checked the area for any hidden enemies. But there wasn't any nearby or at least any that were detectable in any possible way. Everyone relaxed and took their things to their designated tent. Shikamaru ran off into the woods saying that he was going to study the surroundings a bit. The moment that he felt that no one was looking, he started to search for the card that was ripped out of Ino's hands. He wondered if she was able to see any of the contents but he soon shook off that idea.

"This is too troublesome. I shouldn't have even taken it out to start with. Oh well, where is now? It shouldn't be too far from here."

Shikamaru continued to look around some more but he soon realized that it was no longer around. A few twigs snapped behind him and he quickly whirled around. Ino was standing there staring at him and in her hand was the arrow that stole away his card. Her face showed no apparent emotions which was quite rare and neither one of them spoke for a while.

"Shikamaru, who are you supposed to give that card to?"  
"Huh? What card? I was just out here to look at the clouds."  
"You lie, why else would you be here?"  
"This is too troublesome. I'm supposed to give it to someone when we get to Snow Village."  
"Oh."

Silence prevailed for the next few moments as Ino looked at the ground. She handed the card over to Shikamaru's cold fingers and walked over to the river. A fish jumped out of the water and splayed some water as it went back into its watery realm. The two shinobi stood there as a school of fish swam by. A few more leapt up and shed off water droplets that shined like crystals. A zephyr blew by and some leaves gently floated onto the clear rippling water. Ino brushed a leaf out of her hair and it flew off into the darkness.

"Who is the person you're supposed to give that to anyway?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Oh? Why isn't it-"  
"YAH!!! I'VE YOU TWO!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING AWAY FROM OUR YOUTHFUL GROUP?!"  
"LEE!!!"

They shouted together in unison at their usually loud friend. Lee grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the campsite. Everyone there was laughing and were playing cards except for a few that decided to take break and sleep. So everything was generally peaceful and they still had about three days of riding before they get to Snow Village. A few hours later everyone cleaned up and went to bed since as far as they know, nothing would attack them… yet.

* * *

The next day

Everything was normal, no big events have happened unless you count that Choji fell into the ice-cold river that morning. As soon as everyone got onto the cart, Anko took the reins and started to go north again. The road was worn down since it was used many times in the past to get to Snow Village. A few minutes later though they came across a fork in the road. There wasn't anything mentioned about it on the map so they decided to take the one heading towards the left. A pair of eyes was watching them as they maneuvered to the trail, but these pair of eyes belongs to a wolf.

"Sakura-chan! Do you get this weird feeling that we are being watched?"  
'A little, it's probably nothing important though."  
"It's only a wolf."  
"Eh?! How did you know Shino?"  
"My bugs can tell."  
"Yeah, it's definitely a wolf, Akamaru smelled it a while ago."

Wolves are more common as one would travel farther up north so this didn't hold onto their attention for very long. Asuma and Shikamaru were playing a game of Shoji but Shikamaru wasn't paying any attention towards his opponent's moves. He won though, but his eyes were constantly drifting towards Ino. Naruto played next but lost quite horribly against Asuma. The cart went on smoothly but the river kept getting farther and farther from their ride. Soon the river was barely visible and was now invisible.

"Uh oh."  
"Hmm? What is it Anko?"  
"We are supposed to stay on the trail that is right next to the river right Kakashi?"  
"Yes."  
"Where's the river?"  
"I told you we should have gone to the right!"

* * *

**Crane: Well, wasn't that fun guys? Guys?**  
**Naruto: '**_**Fast asleep on the ground'**_  
**Crane: Well isn't that just great of you? Oh well, you guys know what to do! So please review, send a comment, point at any spelling/grammar errors or yell at me for not updating for three months. Just do something! See ya!**


	5. A Hidden Stranger

A Snowy Day

By Small-Happy-Crane

So… yeah… eh, I said that was going to update this at the end of January but I had a couple projects and a bunch of schoolwork that impeded my progress. -_- Yeah… I have lame excuses. This is a small update, much smaller than some of the other ones. I have also lost track of Naruto on the anime part but I read the manga when it comes out even though I don't let it affect this.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Hidden Stranger

Anko bit her lip and looked at the map to see if there was a road that might be the one that they are currently going on. However, there was one thing that they didn't notice at first about the map: it was about fifty or so years old. As they went along the sylvan path, the trees started to change. The trees were no longer deciduous trees instead they were mostly pines. This can mean a few things, the shinobi are heading towards the right way to the north. The air wasn't warm either as chill breezes fly by. The two Hyuugas didn't mind as their family had an ability that let them be warm in any type of cold weather. However, everyone else started to fidget with every passing wind. Night came around and it became pitch dark. They stop and make camp by an open area between some trees. They have lost sight of river and are a bit worried about what will happen in the next couple of days. Strange sounds emerge as time passes on and Shino and Kiba… well, they left about an hour ago to scout the area.

"Hmm… we are about half a mile away from our original route. But the horses are staying away from the river for some reason… I sense that there is something wrong."

Shino shrugged and walked closer to the river. This river leads straight to Snow Village and was always bitter cold no matter how far south it traveled. It was a source of drinking water for small villages that lived near it so it was protected dearly. As Shino moved closer to the water he noticed a dead fish. Its pale scales reflected the moonlight, however, there was several dark scales that seemed to be infected…

"Poison!?" Shino made an uncharacteristic remark, "Someone farther up the river must have put poison into the water!"

"This is bad, we really should hurry and get to Snow Village now."

"Hn."

"Do you know about why we have to go there anyway?"

"Sensei didn't give any details."

As they walked back they didn't notice the slight shadows that had been watching them since the reached the river… even since they had started out… or did they?

////////// A while later and back to the camping grounds \\\\\

Shino and Kiba report their findings and the sensei unanimously agree to immediately at dawn tomorrow to get to Snow Village. The shadows that have been following them have appeared again. It glances at the sleeping shinobi and turns to leave only to find that Kakashi has stood in front of it. They glare at each other and they disappear into the trees beyond.

* * *

**Hi People! So... yeah... I told one of you that I will update this by January... I didn't. I'm really sorry about that. I was busy and had Writer's block. Also... I had a different chapter title before but I couldn't progress this far enough to actually make the title work so it's different. I hoped you enjoyed this!**


	6. Hiatus

Hello fellow readers, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My reasons are that I really don't have the patience to finish writing this fanfic. So, for the time being, I'll be on hiatus and hopefully pick up the story some other day.

If someone (it just needs to be one person) wants new chapters to be added, send me a message or leave a review stating that.

So… bye for now.


End file.
